Godzilla (2014 film)
|basedon=The character "Godzilla" owned and created by Toho Co., Ltd. |releasedate=May 16, 2014 |rating= Godzillamovie.com |budget=$160 millionGraser, Marc (July 15, 2013). ‘Godzilla’ Ready to Roar at Comic-Con as Legendary Promotes Its Next Creature Feature Variety. Retrieved June 12, 2017 |boxoffice=$200,676,069 )}} $328,000,000 )}} $528,676,069Godzilla (2014) Box Office Mojo. Retrieved June 12, 2017 )}} |runningtime=123 minutes |designs= |website=godzillamovie.com |previous=''Godzilla: Final Wars'' film)}} |next=''Shin Godzilla'' film)}} Kong: Skull Island }}Godzilla is a 2014 American science fiction monster film produced by , making it the second American-made ''Godzilla'' film after ''Godzilla'' in 1998. It is the 30th entry in the Godzilla franchise, as well as the first film in the MonsterVerse. The film was released to American theaters on May 16, 2014, and to Japanese theaters on July 25, 2014. Godzilla was directed by Gareth Edwards, with a screenplay by Max Borenstein. It acts as a reboot to the franchise, with the film detailing a world where Godzilla rises in the present day to fight its native predators, following their awakening. Godzilla, as a reboot, would be the launchpad for a new continuity and cinematic universe known as the "MonsterVerse." It will be followed by multiple sequels, the first being 2019's Godzilla: King of the Monsters, which was released on May 31, 2019, while the second, Godzilla vs. Kong is set to release on November 20th, 2020. A spin-off/prequel, Kong: Skull Island, was released in 2017, acting as an origin story for the universe's incarnation of King Kong. Plot Godzilla was awakened in 1954 by a Russian military submarine accident. Throughout the mid-1950s, the United States and Russian militaries attempted to kill Godzilla through the use of nuclear weapons; however, Godzilla survived every attempt, and the operation was covered up under the guise of atomic tests, keeping his existence hidden from the general public. Film footage shows the preparation and detonation of a nuclear bomb at Bikini Atoll. Years later, in 1999, Doctor Ishiro Serizawa is called to a mining site in the Philippines along with his assistant, Doctor Vivienne Graham. Accompanied by a small team, he finds a colossal fossilized skeleton and two spores in a large underground cave - one of which has already hatched. Upon noticing the spore breach, the team then comes across a nearby tunnel extending up to the surface; at the tunnel's exit, they find a massive trail leading out to the ocean. The other spore, still unhatched, is taken to Mount Yucca in Nevada, United States, where it is stored in a nuclear waste repository. Days later, near Tokyo, Japan, a nuclear power plant located in the city of Janjira starts to experience seismic activity. Nuclear physicist and plant supervisor Joseph Brody and his wife, Sandra Brody, make their way to the power plant. Sandra assembles a team to perform a damage check, under Joe's supervision. The power plant is soon breached by an explosion and radiation leak, killing Sandra and her team, leaving Joe and their son, Ford, alone, and bringing the entire area down to ruins. The event is attributed to a large earthquake, and the Janjira area is evacuated and subsequently quarantined. Fifteen years after the incident, Ford is now an explosive disposal officer for the United States Navy, and is living in San Francisco with his wife Elle and son Sam. After returning home, he finds out that Joe was arrested for trespassing in Janjira while looking for an explanation for the catastrophic event years ago. After Ford travels to Japan and bails him out, Joe convinces him to come with him to another trip to Janjira, for Sandra's sake. They soon discover it is not radioactive (as it was supposedly claimed) and, after recovering Joe's old data and finding their old home, they notice the power plant in the distance with its lights on, believing that the plant is being rebuilt. They are soon caught and arrested by security and taken to the power plant. The power plant now houses a large laboratory for studying a mysterious and strange chrysalis, similar to the one discovered in the Philippines. It is revealed to be the hatchling from the previously-discovered spore and, after breaking out of the chrysalis, the creature wreaks havoc on the lab, killing and injuring many of the personnel. During the chaos, Joe receives critically heavy wounds. After the monster flies away, the military takes Serizawa to the USS Saratoga, who requests that Joe and Ford accompany him on the way, wanting to know what they knew about the situation. Joe later dies from his injuries in the helicopter while en route to the USS Saratoga. On the Saratoga, Serizawa and Graham are revealed to be part of a secret organization called Monarch. Serizawa reveals that they knew of the creatures beforehand, and explains to Ford what the monster that attacked the plant, now referred to as a MUTO (M'assive '''U'nidentified 'T'errestrial 'O'rganism), is, detailing its ancient origins and that it feeds on radiation and radioactive materials, moving underground and putting itself in a cryptobiotic state when Earth's radiation subsided. Serizawa also explains Godzilla's origins, the numerous failed attempts to kill him with nuclear weaponry, and the subsequent cover-up stories. Ford informs Serizawa of what his father knows, explaining that Joe mentioned tracking a form of echolocation within Janjira, leading the team to think that the MUTO was communicating with something. Ford is then taken to Honolulu, Hawaii to eventually return to San Francisco. In a dense forest in Honolulu, a U.S. Navy Special Forces team finds the wrecked remains of a Russian nuclear submarine that, earlier, reported an attack. While there, the winged MUTO arrives on the island, ripping apart the submarine and feeding on its reactor. After being threatened by the military, it sends out an electromagnetic pulse that shuts down all electronics within miles. Meanwhile, Ford is boarding a train, where he witnesses a young boy named Akio being separated from his parents. Ford, holding Akio, assures his parents that he will return their son. After the EMP caused by the MUTO, the train comes to a standstill for a moment before the power returns. Ford and Akio are almost killed by the MUTO, which bites into the tracks and causes the train to derail and hang. On a different side of the city, Godzilla's arrival creates a tsunami that destroys most of Waikiki. The MUTO's actions start a chain reaction that leads to mass destruction at Honolulu International Airport, where Godzilla arrives. After a brief fight, the MUTO flies off with Godzilla pursuing it, and the two monsters are no longer a secret as footage of the brawl airs on the news, which Elle and Sam witness. Serizawa reports that Godzilla appeared because he heard an echolocation signal and is hunting the MUTO. They later question why the MUTO would send out a signal, and soon realize that the other spore is still active and later find out that it has hatched. The resulting hatchling, much larger than the first, is then found to have broken out of the repository and started to rampage through Las Vegas. The team concludes that the larger MUTO is female, whereas the winged one is a male and that they plan on nesting in San Francisco. Stenz approves an idea that involves attracting the monsters to a nuclear warhead and detonating it in the ocean, hoping to destroy all three monsters. Serizawa disapproves, claiming that Godzilla could be the only thing that could stop the MUTOs. Ford, now on the mainland, journeys on a military train with a group of soldiers to get Elle and Sam out of San Francisco. The train, containing two ICBMs that were hoped to be strong enough to kill the three monsters, is destroyed by the female eight-legged MUTO, who was resting on a nearby cliffside. Ford is found the next morning, left as the only survivor. One of the warheads is consumed by the creature, while the other warhead is flown by helicopter to San Francisco. The male MUTO arrives shortly after and steals the warhead immediately after it is armed to detonate. At this time, citizens in San Francisco are being evacuated on school buses. Elle leaves Sam with a trusted friend while she stays behind to help around in the hospital. The buses then make their way out of the city through the Golden Gate Bridge, where it is blocked off and is surrounded by the military. Godzilla resurfaces near the bridge, where the NAVY opens fire in an attempt to prevent him from entering the city, despite the protests of the soldiers on the bridge due to the presence of civilians. The commotion caused by both the military and Godzilla destroys the bridge, killing and injuring many people and only leaving two buses intact. Realizing that Godzilla may be the only thing capable of stopping the MUTOs, the military allows him to proceed into the city. The MUTOs meet in downtown San Francisco and start building their nest after a short mating ritual. Godzilla attacks the male MUTO, and another conflict ensues. Ford is ordered to go on a HALO drop with a team to retrieve the warhead from the MUTO nest and turn it off, so it does not detonate in the city's center. After parachuting into the city, they quickly locate the nest. The female MUTO goes to assist the male against Godzilla, giving the team the perfect time to locate the warhead. After finding it and getting out of the nest, Ford stays and, using a damaged fuel truck, destroys the nest of eggs in a fiery explosion before the baby MUTOs could hatch. This attracts the female MUTO’s attention and inadvertently saves Godzilla, who was being overwhelmed by the MUTOs. The MUTOs leave Godzilla and rush to their nest. The female MUTO spots Ford. Before she can kill him, he is saved by Godzilla, who knocks her back with his atomic breath, allowing Ford to escape. Before Godzilla can finish her off, the male MUTO tries to attack again, but Godzilla manages to kill him by using his tail to slam it into the 44 Montgomery building. The building then collapses, pinning Godzilla underneath a pile of rubble and dust. Falling to the street, Godzilla sees Ford as he runs to the docks. The two briefly stare at each other before Godzilla disappears in a cloud of smoke. The team gets to the bay and realizes they cannot disarm the warhead and devise a plan to sail it out into the ocean, far enough to not endanger the population. While loading it onto a boat, the female MUTO recovers from her injuries, attacks the crew, and kills all except Ford. Ford starts to drive the boat, but the female confronts him. Wounded and exhausted, he attempts to hold her back with his sidearm. However, Godzilla returns and grabs the MUTO by her neck. After a brief struggle, Godzilla directs a charged atomic ray into her throat, which causes her neck to explode, ultimately decapitating and killing her. Exhausted, Godzilla throws her head in the water and collapses on the city's shoreline. Ford drives the boat out to sea and is rescued by helicopter before the warhead detonates. The next day, during the aftermath of the chaos, he is reunited with Sam and Elle. Godzilla is presumed dead until he wakes up in the morning. The media acknowledges Godzilla's actions, hailing him as "King of the Monsters" and debating on his role as the city's possible "savior." Godzilla lets out a final roar before returning to the ocean to lay dormant once again. Staff Cast Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *MUTO (Winged male; Eight-legged female; unborn offspring) *Dagon (skeleton) Weapons *Browning .50 Caliber Machine Gun *Trident-Class Nuclear Cruise Missile Organizations *Monarch *United States Navy Vehicles *Airbus A340 *Arleigh Burke-Class Destroyer *Bell UH-1 Iroquois *Bell UH-1N Twin Huey *Boeing AH-64 Apache *Boeing C-17 Globemaster III *Boeing CH-47 Chinook *M1A2 Abrams *F-18 Hornet *F-22 Raptor *Littoral Combat Ship *Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II *Monarch AgustaWestland AW109 *Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk *Sikorsky SH-60 Seahawk *Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk *Ticonderoga-Class Cruiser *Typhoon-Class Submarine *[[USS Saratoga|USS Saratoga]] *Unidentified American Fleet Oiler *1 Train Development 2007 Film producer Brian Rogers met former Toho company director Yoshimitsu Banno, who had the rights to make an [[Godzilla 3D to the MAX|IMAX 3D Godzilla]] film. Rogers then met Toho to arrange a license to produce a 3D Godzilla film. After securing the rights, Rogers approached several film companies and Legendary Pictures agreed to work with Rogers on the project. 2009 In August, rumors surfaced that Legendary were in talks with Toho to produce a new American Godzilla film to be released in 2012. 2010 On March 29, it was confirmed that Legendary had acquired the rights to Godzilla. They plan to reboot the franchise with Warner Bros. co-producing and co-financing. would not be involved in the production because their rights to the character expired in 2003. Legendary plans to make the new film closer in style to the original Japanese character than TriStar's iguana-like creature. According to Thomas Tull, chairman, and CEO of Legendary Pictures, "Our plans are to produce the Godzilla that we, as fans, would want to see. We intend to do justice to those essential elements that have allowed this character to remain as pop-culturally relevant for as long as it has". The film was first announced at Comic-Con 2010, where an early concept art impression for the new Godzilla was revealed. Gareth Edwards, director of the movie Monsters, was announced as the director. Mr. Edwards stated he knows the importance of getting the film right for the fans. In October, David Callaham was named to write the first draft of the script. After Callaham, four more people worked on the screenplay during the film's development. Godzilla 2012 design.jpg|Comic-Con '10 promotional artwork David Goyer (the story writer for The Dark Knight trilogy) was announced as a writer for the film. Many fans were excited about this choice as they say David Goyer, along with Christopher Nolan, brought justice to the Batman movies using dark themes. However, Goyer only worked for a few weeks on the script and did not get screenwriting credit. At the 3D Summit conference held on September 2010 at Universal Studios, producer Brian Rogers confirmed the planned start date of 2012. The reboot will be a live-action project featuring a computer-generated Godzilla. Godzilla will fight at least one other monster, rather than the United States Army, like in Roland Emmerich's film. It was also mentioned that Godzilla would use his atomic breath, a trademark weapon omitted by Emmerich and co-writer/producer Dean Devlin in the previous American film in favor of power breath. 2011 In November 2011, Max Borenstein was hired to continue work on the script. 2012 During Comic-Con 2012 in July, director Gareth Edwards participated in a Godzilla panel, in which they screened a new teaser trailer, described as so, a destroyed city is seen, as Robert Oppenheimer's speech comes in, "I am become death, destroyer of worlds" as a huge dead centipede type creature is smoldering, and finally, a roar is heard, and the camera cuts to Godzilla, true to his Japanese origins, roaring. This same trailer was leaked a year later. Legendary-Godzilla-first-look.jpg|The still of the new Godzilla from the teaser trailer at Comic-Con 2012 On September 13, the movie's release date was announced to be May 16, 2014. In October, Legendary announced that writer Drew Pearce would polish the final script, making the principal characters older to suit the actors that Legendary intended to cast. On October 3, the movie was set to enter production in March 2013 in Vancouver. In addition, Drew Pearce, the screenwriter of Iron Man 3, was hired to do some rewrites to the script. On December 18, a screenshot of what appeared to be the Godzilla trailer was posted on the Tumblr of Jordane Menard, the modeler concept and texture artist for the film. Menard has said, "I'm Working on the Trailer of the next Godzilla here at MPC London as Modeler and Texture Artist. I've worked on the foreground on the building and the characters." Also, Drew Pearce was asked, on his Twitter, if there's going to be some scenes where Godzilla breathes fire, destroys buildings, taking out the military, done right and will be nothing like the 1998 film and his response was "There's a lot of it in the current trailer... but new stuff coming very soon..." Godzilla 2014 Trailer - First Screenshot.jpg|The first screenshot of the Godzilla 2014 Trailer 2013 In January 2013, it was reported that Warner Brothers, in a meeting for advertisers, revealed that the film would contain two new monsters in addition to Godzilla. The plot of the film would revolve around the story of a young U.S. Marine. David Goyer, who is also a screenwriter, stated that there were two other monsters in the script when he worked on it. Frank Darabont, the writer, and director of The Shawshank Redemption and The Walking Dead, was officially added to work on the film script. Darabont described his plans for Godzilla as returning it to a "terrifying force of nature" in interviews. The film will add a "very compelling human drama" and that Godzilla would be tied to a "different contemporary issue" rather than the original atomic bomb testing. Director Gareth Edwards, at a promotional appearance in 2012, described the tone of the film. On March 12, in an interview with Collider.com, Gareth Edwards said that the U.S. government knew about Godzilla for some time and that the nuclear tests that they did were attempts to kill him.Nemiroff, Perri (March 12, 2014). Gareth Edwards Talks GODZILLA, Godzilla’s Origins, Making Him a Character with Layers, Hints at Additional Monsters, And More. Collider. Retrieved June 14, 2017 On the following day, it was announced the film had started production and filming on Vancouver Island.ctvvi (March 13, 2013). Vancouver island to provide setting for two Hollywood flicks. Youtube. Retrieved June 14, 2017 Also, Jim Rygiel, visual effects supervisor of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, has been hired to do the special effects for this film. On March 18, Warner Bros. Pictures and Legendary Pictures announced the final principal cast for the film, Aaron Taylor-Johnson, Ken Watanabe, Elizabeth Olsen, Juliette Binoche, David Strathairn, and Bryan Cranston. Also, the film will be distributed worldwide by Warner Brothers while Toho will be distributing it in Japan, and the film will be in 3D.(March 18, 2013). WARNER BROS. PICTURES AND LEGENDARY PICTURES ANNOUNCE CAST AND START OF PRODUCTION FOR “GODZILLA”. Legendary. Retrieved June 14, 2017 The day after, Gareth Edwards announced that they've finished filming the first scene.Legendary (March 19, 2013). Gareth Edwards greeting from the set of Godzilla - Day 1 Youtube. Retrieved June 14, 2017 Also, reports of a burning helicopter and a nuclear missile being transported by a train have been cited at Nanaimo, Vancouver Island, all of this is rumored to be in the movie.ctvvi (March 19, 2013). Godzilla takes over Nanaimo. Youtube. Retrieved June 14, 2017 On March 21, Richard T. Jones joins the cast of the movie.Kroll, Justin (March 21, 2013). Richard T. Jones Rounds Out Cast of ‘Godzilla’. Variety. Retrieved June 14, 2017 On March 28, Akira Takarada, who starred in previous Godzilla films, joins the cast of the movie.Williams, Owen (March 28, 2013). Akira Takarada Returns To Face Godzilla. Empire. Retrieved June 14, 2017 D9pBypR.jpg|Akira Takarada and Gareth Edwards On April 5, Sally Hawkins joins the cast of the movie.Woods, Kevin (April 5, 2013). SALLY HAWKINS NABS FINAL LEAD ROLE IN LEGENDARY'S GODZILLA. Joblo. Retrieved June 14, 2017 On April 17, Brian Markinson joins the cast of the movie.Gee, Dana (April 17, 2013).North Vancouver actor Brian Markinson kept Mad Men role quiet. Canada. Retrieved June 14, 2017 On April 20, Yuki Morita joins the cast of the movie.Barton, Steve (April 20, 2013). Good Morning Godzilla – Casting News! Revolutionary Sound Mix! Nuclear Panic!. Dread Central. Retrieved June 14, 2017 On April 23, it has been revealed that Godzilla will continue filming for two months in Hawaii.Shimogawa, Duane (April 23, 2013). ‘Jurassic Park’ sequel one of four movies with plans to film in Hawaii. Pacific Business News. Retrieved June 14, 2017 On April 25, Legendary posted a picture in their wall showing a path of destruction Godzilla has left behind. Legendary_Godzilla_2014_Path_of_destruction.jpg|Path of destruction On May 2, Legendary posted a picture in their wall showing what seems to be a power plant. Godzilla_2014_Nuclear_Plant.jpg|Power plant On May 16, a new photo about people being hospitalized in the FEMA stadium popped up and was confirmed by Gareth Edwards appearing in it in an update.Legendary (May 16, 2013). Godzilla (2014) opens in theaters in exactly one year! Watch this greeting from Director Gareth Edwards and stay tuned for more behind the scenes updates:. Facebook. Retrieved June 14, 2017 Godzilla_2014_FEMA_Stadium.jpg|FEMA Stadium On May 18, Legendary posted a new picture in their Twitter.Wilding, Josh (May 18, 2013). More Destruction Teased On The Set Of GODZILLA In New Official B-T-S Photo. Comic Book Movie. Retrieved June 14, 2017 Other sources, like Lainey Gossip, PUNKD Images, Spoilertv, Clayton Perry Photography, and VancityFilming have put up additional pictures and videos.nailbiter111 (May 16, 2013). Aaron Taylor-Johnson Featured In Latest GODZILLA Set Video & Photos. Comic Book Movie. Retrieved June 14, 2017 On May 22, Legendary uploaded a new photo to their Facebook page. It shows top-secret documents that do not reveal much, but it also revealed a map of Maintop and Maintop Bay (Farallon Islands), which used to have nuclear waste dumped into them in real life. Godzilla_2014_Top_Secret_Teaser.jpg|Top secret documents On May 24, Legendary was filming a scene with what seems like a ship set.ScreamingMonkey52 (May 24, 2013). Godzilla filming, Richmond BC. YouTube. Retrieved June 14, 2017 On June 6, Legendary uploaded a new photo to their Facebook page. Godzilla_2014_Soldiers_Scene_Shooting_at_Night.jpg|Night shoot On June 10, many pictures appeared on Comicbookmovie.com surrounding the filming of the film.nailbiter111 (June 10, 2013). GODZILLA SPOILERS: Leaked Call Sheet! FEMA Press Conference & SF's Destruction (Videos & Pics) 'Comic Book Movie. Retrieved June 14, 2017 On June 6, many pictures featuring Aaron Taylor-Johnson and Bryan Cranston were uploaded in m.justjared.com.(June 17, 2013). Aaron Taylor-Johnson: 'Godzilla' Set with Bryan Cranston!. Just Jared. Retrieved June 14, 2017 On June 17, Variety.com released an article that says that 'Godzilla' will have action figures, with Bandai America Incorporated as the film's master toy partner.Graser, Marc (June 17, 2013). ‘Godzilla’ Ready to Roar at Retail (EXCLUSIVE). Variety. Retrieved June 14, 2017 On June 18, Comingsoon.net released pictures of posters from Licensing Expo 2013, including Jurassic Park 4, Ninja Turtles, and Godzilla.CS (June 18, 2013). Exclusive: Licensing Expo Promos for Godzilla, Ninja Turtles, Jurassic Park 4, Fast & Furious 7 and More!. Coming Soon. Retrieved June 14, 2017 Godzilla_2014_New_Poster.jpg|Licensing Expo 2013 poster for the film On June 19, Legendary posted a new photo on their Facebook showing a closed radioactive containment door. Godzilla_2014_What's_Behind_the_Radioactive_Door.jpg|What's behind the radioactive containment door? On June 22, yvrshoots.com released pictures of Elizabeth Olsen on set.Gittens, Susan (June 22, 2013). SHOOT: Elizabeth Olsen Drenched by Rain Tower at GODZILLA in Downtown Vancouver. Hollywood North. Retrieved June 14, 2017 On July 15, IGN.com released a teaser poster for the Legendary Godzilla.Tilly, Christ (July 15, 2013). GODZILLA POSTER PREMIERE IGN. Retrieved June 14, 2017 GODZILLA_2014_Comic-Con_Teaser_2013.jpg|Comic-Con '13 Teaser Poster On July 17, Deadline.com spotted and released an image of Godzilla from the Godzilla Encounter at SDCC 2013.Patten, Dominic (July 16, 2013). Comic-Con: Godzilla Unveiled In San Diego. Deadline. Retrieved June 14, 2017 Godzilla_face.jpg|First look at the new American Godzilla On July 17, Collider.com posted around 75 pictures of what was inside Legendary's Godzilla Encounter museum. Between the many pictures, two concept designs of the Legendary Godzilla can be seen.Weintraub, Steve (July 16, 2013). 75 Pictures From Inside Legendary's GODZILLA ENCOUNTER at Comic-Con. Collider. Retrieved June 14, 2017 On the same day, the Official Legendary Godzilla Facebook page released the third official poster for the film, which reveals Godzilla's tail. GODZILLA_2014_New_Official_Poster.jpg|The Third Godzilla Teaser Poster Two days later, ShockTillYouDrop.com interviewed Gareth Edwards.Turek, Ryan (July 19, 2013). Comic-Con 2013 Interview: Gareth Edwards On Godzilla, Atomic Breath, the Design, Darabont & More!. Shock Till You Drop. Retrieved June 14, 2017 They found out the following facts: *The photo of the Godzilla statue below is close to the final design. *The last day of filming was July 18, 2013. *Godzilla will be a force of nature, not an antagonist or a hero, but an anti-hero. "He's the punishment we deserve." *The theme is man versus nature, and Godzilla "is definitely on the nature side." *There's a nuclear element in the movie, and the film will be "as realistic as possible." *Toho was very involved in designing Godzilla. Edwards said, "they feel we've stayed true to their roots. In the encyclopedias and books you read about Godzilla, there's these different groups - all of the Godzillas in one section, and then there's the American film. I'd love ours to be considered as part of the Toho group." GODZILLA_2014_Close_to_final_design.jpg|Godzilla's close-to-final design During Comic-Con 2013 on July 19, in an interview with IGN, Edwards has confirmed that this will be the tallest Godzilla ever.(July 19, 2013). GODZILLA: DIRECTOR, GARETH EDWARDS INTERVIEW - COMIC-CON 2013. IGN. Retrieved June 14, 2017 The following day, another trailer was shown. Cosmicbooknews.com posted what happened in it:McGloin, Matt (July 20, 2013). GODZILLA (2014) COMIC-CON TRAILER DESCRIPTION & PANEL RECAP: NEW MONSTER REVEALED. Cosmic Book News. Retrieved June 14, 2017 On July 20, sometime from 10:45 to 1:15 at Comic-Con, Legendary and Warner Bros. showed a preview for the film.Comic Con 2013 (July 10, 2013). Warner Bros. Pictures and Legendary Pictures Preview Their Upcoming Lineups. Comic-Con 2013. Retrieved June 14, 2017 On July 22, a video was uploaded to YouTube containing Godzilla's design straight from the Godzilla Encounter. It has since been taken down.(July 22, 2013). Godzilla Encounter Footage. YouTube. Retrieved June 14, 2013 On July 25, in an interview posted on io9.com, Gareth explains some of the symbolism behind the movie.Newitz, Annalee (July 25, 2013). Godzilla director Gareth Edwards explains the symbolism of kaiju. IO9. Retrieved June 14, 2017 On September 10, an image taken by a Brazilian Godzilla fan revealing the American Godzilla's final design was uploaded to Facebook. AMERICAN_GODZILLA_FACE_HAS_BEEN_REVEALED.jpg|Godzilla's face On September 18, Omelete Entervista uploaded a video to YouTube that revealed Bryan Cranston's character, Joseph Brody, as well as Olsen's character and Aaron Taylor-Johnson's characters, named Elle Brody and Ford Brody, respectively. Cranston also said, Elizabeth Olsen described the film as "definitely not lighthearted. It's kind of going back to its roots of the original Japanese film" and that "there's a strong theme of the importance of family, as well as the theme of trying to control nature, and how that backfires in the end". Cranston said that he plays a scientist called Joseph Brody that "discovers an anomaly in some sonar, signalings, patterns, and is just starting an investigation when all hell breaks loose".Entrevista, Omelete (September 18, 2013). Godzilla | Omelete Entrevista Elizabeth Olsen & Bryan Cranston YouTube. Retrieved June 14, 2017 On October 4, the first teaser trailer for Godzilla was leaked. It appeared to be the first Comic-Con trailer. Four days later, a second trailer for Godzilla was leaked. On November 12, Moviepilot.com posted an interview with Gareth Edwards, Aaron Taylor-Johnson, Elizabeth Olsen, and Bryan Cranston.Molina, Melissa (November 12, 2013). Moviepilot Exclusive: Gareth Edwards And The Cast Reveal More Information About The Godzilla Remake. Moviepilot. Retrieved June 14, 2017 On November 21, a full-body image of the American Godzilla was leaked on an Amazon.ca page for the paperback Godzilla: With Light and Sounds!.(November 21, 2013). Godzilla: With Light and Sound!. Amazon. Retrieved June 14, 2017 On December 8, the film's viral marketing campaign finally started with the M.U.T.O. Research website being launched. On December 9, USAToday posted a few pictures from the trailer and two other pictures from the movie.Truitt, Brian (December 9, 2013). Sneak peek: 'Godzilla' rules again in 2014. USA Today. Retrieved June 14, 2017 On the same day, TotalFilm posted a picture which is part of the viral marketing campaign showing Turkmenistan's infamous burning "Door to Hell," which might have something to do with M.U.T.O.. The_Door_To_Hell_Has_To_Do_With_M.U.T.O._Godzilla_Viral_Marketing_Campaign.jpg|The Door to Hell Marketing 2010 Visitors to the 2010 San Diego Comic-Con received a t-shirt with an image of the new Godzilla design. The image is credited to comics and manga publisher UDON Entertainment. Gonzalo Ordóñez Arias worked with Legendary and Toho for the painting. Visitors to the Legendary Pictures booth at the convention could view an animation of the new Godzilla breathing his atomic breath superimposed over their image captured via a webcam. The augmented reality promotion was designed by Talking Dog Studios of Saskatchewan, Canada. In the summer, Legendary opened the Godzilla Encounter, a museum where Godzilla props and merchandise can be seen, in summer. They also released a Godzilla Encounter application for iOS and opened a Godzilla Encounter website. 2013 On December 8, the film's viral marketing campaign started with the release of the M.U.T.O. Research website. On December 10, Legendary finally released the official teaser trailer as well as a new poster and a new official site.Godzilla (December 10, 2013). Godzilla - Official Teaser Trailer (HD) Youtube. Retrieved June 14, 2017 Godzilla - Official Teaser Trailer HD|''Godzilla'' (2014) Teaser Trailer On December 11, the Japanese version of the Godzilla trailer was released, and the Japanese Godzilla movie site was launched. The trailer was mostly the same, although it contains two brief new shots. TV spots have also started appearing in Japan. It has since been removed. Toho made a couple of promotional images for the film in Japan. 2014_Toho_Marketing_Campaign_1.jpg 2014_Toho_Marketing_Campaign_2.jpg 2014 On January 15, ET Canada took a look behind the scenes of the film with Bryan Cranston. In January 2014's issue of Total Film, a few details of the film were revealed, such as Godzilla's height, the film's budget, and what fighting style Godzilla's was inspired by. Buzz_Sci-Fi_Special_GODZILLA_2014.jpg Tumblr_mzkxaeHNI31rt4b5uo1_1280.jpg|An interview by Empire, this one with Gareth Edwards On February 25, Legendary released the main trailer for the film. Godzilla - Official Main Trailer HD|''Godzilla'' (2014) Main Trailer On February 27, Snickers made a commercial to promote the film. On March 17, Godzilla: Smash3 was revealed, and the Godzilla toy embargo was lifted. On March 18, Warner Bros. released the international trailer for the film. This trailer was mostly the same as the main trailer, but contained several new scenes and dialogue. Godzilla - International Trailer HD|''Godzilla'' (2014) International Trailer On April 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 18th, and May 7th, 17th, and 19th, Legendary Pictures released nine TV spots for the film, each titled, in order: It Can't Be Stopped, I Can't Believe This Is Happening, Whatever It Takes, Courage, Extended Look, Nature Has An Order, You're Hiding Something, Calling, and Awaken. On April 20, footage of Godzilla was shown at WonderCon Anaheim. On April 21, advance tickets for Godzilla began selling. On April 28, Legendary released the Asian trailer for the film. Godzilla - Asia Trailer HD|''Godzilla'' (2014) Asia Trailer On May 3, a FIAT® commercial was made to promote the film. On May 16, Godzilla was released to American theaters. Most of its marketing from dates near the release was based on showing the film's good reviews. For a limited time, Godzilla cup tops were available in late May in Japan. In early June, Toho put up a Godzilla display in the JR Hakata Station in Fukuoka, Japan. They also had a Godzilla mural created on one of the walls of Toho Studios. Godzilla_2014_Japan_Cup_figure.jpg JR_Hakata_Station,_Fukuoka,_Japan_Display.jpg Akira_Takarada_and_Gareth_Edwards_at_the_Toho_Godzilla_mural.jpg In Japan, Toho made a pure gold, 24 centimeter, 15 kilogram statue of Godzilla 1989 valued at 150,000,000 yen and released pictures of it on July 14, 2014. 150,000,000_Yen_Golden_Godzilla.jpg In Japan, a 6.6 meter Godzilla statue based on the Godzilla design is to be unveiled in a park in Tokyo. Legendary released one official picture on Facebook on the 16th of July. On July 21, the statue was unveiled officially. LegendaryGoji Statue In A Tokyo Park 1.jpg|Artists' interpretation art of the LegendaryGoji statue in a Tokyo park in Japan LegendaryGoji Statue In A Tokyo Park 2.jpg|LegendaryGoji statue under construction in a Tokyo park in Japan LegendaryGoji Statue In A Tokyo Park 3.jpg|LegendaryGoji statue under construction in a Tokyo park in Japan LegendaryGoji Statue In A Tokyo Park 4.jpg|LegendaryGoji statue under construction in a Tokyo park in Japan LegendaryGoji Statue In A Tokyo Park 5.jpg|LegendaryGoji statue under construction in a Tokyo park in Japan LegendaryGoji_Statue_In_A_Tokyo_Park_6.6_meters.jpg|Legendary's picture In mid-July 2014, the Godzilla-movie.jp site was completely redesigned and updated. On July 16, Toho released a fourth TV spot for Godzilla, and is the only TV spot that shows Godzilla using his atomic breath. G14 - Japanese TV Spot 4 - 1.png G14 - Japanese TV Spot 4 - 2.png G14 - Japanese TV Spot 4 - 3.png G14 - Japanese TV Spot 4 - 4.png G14 - Japanese TV Spot 4 - 5.png G14 - Japanese TV Spot 4 - 6.png G14 - Japanese TV Spot 4 - 7.png G14 - Japanese TV Spot 4 - 8.png G14 - Japanese TV Spot 4 - 9.png G14 - Japanese TV Spot 4 - 10.png On July 21, 2014, Toho staged a talk event with 100 young women who weren't interested in seeing Godzilla at the Tokyo Midtown shopping and entertainment complex.Schilling, Mark (July 22, 2014). Japan’s Toho Woos Female Non-Believers to Hollywood ‘Godzilla’ Variety. Retrieved June 14, 2017 Godzilla actor Shiro Sano, Godzilla voice actress Haru, and film commentator LiLiCo were there, and by the end of the event got many of the girls interested. They all then took a picture with the Godzilla statue. LegendaryGoji_Statue_Unveiled_1.jpg On August 18, 2014, Toho uploaded two more TV spots to their YouTube channel. Both spots featured the MUTOs more so than any previous trailer or TV spot. $61.8 million were spent on advertising Godzilla through 5,115 airings of TV ads in the United States.(January 3, 2015). ‘Godzilla,’ Warner Bros. Lead the Year’s Top TV Ad Spend for Movies Variety. Retrieved June 14, 2017 Godzilla made its pay cable debut on January 16, 2015 through Cinemax.(January, 2015). GODZILLA (2014) Makes Pay Cable Debut this Weekend SciFi Japan. Retrieved June 14, 2017 Theatrical releases *United States - May 16, 2014 *Japan - July 25, 2014 (Distributed by Toho) *Argentina - May 15, 2014 *Australia - May 15, 2014 *Austria - May 16, 2014 *Belgium - May 14, 2014 *Bolivia - May 14, 2014 *Brazil - May 14, 2014 *Bulgaria - May 16, 2014 *Canada - May 16, 2014 *Chile - May 15, 2014 *China - June 13, 2014 *Colombia - May 16, 2014 *Croatia - May 15, 2014 *Cyprus - May 16, 2014 *Czech Republic - May 15, 2014 *Denmark - May 15, 2014 *Egypt - May 14, 2014 *Estonia - May 16, 2014 *Finland - May 16, 2014 *France - May 14, 2014 *Germany - May 15, 2014 *Greece - May 15, 2014 *Hong Kong - May 15, 2014 *Hungary - May 15, 2014 *Iceland - May 16, 2014 *India - May 16, 2014 *Indonesia - May 16, 2014 *Israel - May 15,2014 *Italy - May 15, 2014 *Korea - May 15, 2014 *Latvia - May 16, 2014 *Lebanon - May 15, 2014 *Lithuania - May 16, 2014 *Malaysia - May 15, 2014 *Mexico - May 15, 2014 *Netherlands - May 15, 2014 *New Zealand - May 15, 2014 *Norway - May 16, 2014 *Panama - May 16, 2014 *Peru - May 15, 2014 *Philippines - May 15, 2014 *Poland - May 16, 2014 *Portugal - May 15, 2014 *Puerto Rico - May 15, 2014 *România - May 16, 2014 *Russia - May 15, 2014 *Serbia - May 15, 2014 *Singapore - May 15, 2014 *South Africa - May 30, 2014 *Spain - May 16, 2014 *Sweden - May 14, 2014 *Switzerland (French) - May 14, 2014 *Switzerland (German) - May 15, 2014 *Taiwan - May 16, 2014 *Thailand - May 15, 2014 *Turkey - May 16, 2014 *Ukraine - May 15, 2014 *United Arab Emirates - May 15, 2014 *United Kingdom - May 15, 2014 *Uruguay - May 15, 2014 *Venezuela - May 16, 2014 ''Godzilla'': The IMAX Experience ''Godzilla'': The IMAX Experience''' is an IMAX release of Legendary Pictures' American Godzilla film. It was released in theaters the same day as the film, on May 16, 2014. "The IMAX release of Godzilla will be digitally re-mastered into the image and sound quality of The IMAX Experience® with proprietary IMAX DMR® (Digital Re-mastering) technology. The crystal-clear images coupled with IMAX's customized theatre geometry and powerful digital audio create a unique environment that will make audiences feel as if they are in the movie." Box office Godzilla received the biggest opening day box office results of 2014 when it came out, scoring $38,525,000 on Friday, May 16. The was expected to gather $100 million by May 19,Subers, Ray (May 17, 2014). Friday Report: 'Godzilla' Roars, Scores Biggest Opening Day of 2014 Box Office Mojo. Retrieved June 14, 2017 and ended up surpassing it slightly with $103 million.Subers, Ray (May 18, 2014). Weekend Report: 'Godzilla' is Box Office King Box Office Mojo. Retrieved June 14, 2017 By next Friday, on May 24, Godzilla only received $8.8 million.Subers, Ray (May 24, 2014). Friday Report: 'X-Men' Kicks Off Holiday Weekend with $36 Million Box Office Mojo. Retrieved June 14, 2017 By the end of the four-day weekend that started on May 25, the movie had collected $38.4 million due to strong marketing,Subers, Ray (May 25, 2014). Weekend Report: 'X-Men' Rules Memorial Day, Falls Short of Franchise Record Box Office Mojo. Retrieved June 14, 2017 and fell down to $3.3 million the rest of the weekSubers, Ray (May 31, 2014). Friday Report: 'Maleficent' Conjures Up $24.2 Million Debut Box Office Mojo. Retrieved June 14, 2017 and to $12 million on the May-June weekend.Subers, Ray (June 1, 2014). Weekend Report: 'Maleficent' Casts Box Office Spell, 'Million Ways' Dies Box Office Mojo. Retrieved June 14, 2017 Godzilla earned £10,109,175 ($17,003,642) on its opening weekend in the United Kingdom(2014). United Kingdom and Ireland and Malta Box Office Index Box Office Mojo. Retrieved June 14, 2017 and a total of 149,098,752 Mexican dollars (US $11,559,835) on its opening weekend in Mexico.(2014). Mexico Box Office Index Box Office Mojo. Retrieved June 14, 2017 When Godzilla opened in China on June, it received $10.9 million for the biggest opening day of 2014.Variety Staff (June 13, 2014). China Box Office: ‘Godzilla’ Has Biggest Opening Day of the Year Variety. Retrieved June 14, 2017 Godzilla's opening weekend box office total for Japan was ¥1,657,853,474, or $16,283,798.(2014). Japan Box Office Index Box Office Mojo. Retrieved June 14, 2017 By August 3, 2014, Godzilla's worldwide earnings had surpassed half a billion dollars ($500,000,000). By the end of its theatrical run, Godzilla had earned a grand total of $528,676,069 across all countries ($200,676,069 in the U.S. and $328,000,000 abroad). Reception Godzilla has received generally positive reviews by critics and fans alike.(2014). [http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/godzilla_2014/ Godzilla (2014)] Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved June 14, 2017Gettell, Oliver (May 16, 2014). 'Godzilla' a solid if not smashing reboot, reviews say LA Times. Retrieved June 14, 2017 Rotten Tomatoes gave the film a 74% out of 100%. Mose Persico of CTV says it's "a film not to be missed," Scott Carty of ABC TV deems it "epic for all the right reasons," Shawn Edwards of FOX TV calls it "the most incredible movie of the year," and Nancy Jay of Daybreak USA says it's "an instant classic."Godzilla (May 12, 2014). Godzilla - In Theaters Friday Youtube. Retrieved June 14, 2017 IGN gave it 9.0 out of 10.Cornet, Roth (May 10, 2014). GODZILLA REVIEW IGN. Retrieved June 14, 2017 The movie has also received its fair share of criticism, however. Most of the complaints revolve around the fact that Godzilla gets very little screen time, less screen time than the M.U.T.O.s in fact, and that the battles don't take up much of the movie's running time. Also, some critics found Ford Brody to be bland and generic, and criticized marketing for misleading people to believe that Joe Brody was going to be the main character, though Bryan Cranston's performance has received universal praise. On opening day in Japan, the film received 3.55 out of 5 stars on Yahoo! Eiga.(July 25, 2014). GODZILLA　ゴジラ (2014) Yahoo. Retrieved June 14, 2017 Shinji Higuchi, director of the then-upcoming [[Shin Godzilla|2016 Japanese Godzilla film]], later praised the film as a "masterpiece" in an interview with the Associated Press on July 2015. Awards The first award Godzilla received, or rather Legendary Pictures received for Godzilla, was the 'Japan Cool Content Contribution' award, or J3C, on September 13 at the Consulate General's residence. The award was created to recognize creatives who popularize Japanese media for worldwide audiences, which the box-office successful Godzilla did. Alex Garcia attended and accepted the award on Legendary's behalf.Siegemund-Broka, Austin (August 14, 2014). Legendary's 'Godzilla' to Receive Japanese Governmental Award Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved June 14, 2017 Godzilla was a contender for an Oscar nomination for 'Sound Editing.'Caranicas, Peter (January 4, 2015). Contenders: Sound Editing Variety. Retrieved June 14, 2017 Godzilla was also nominated for 'Best Science Fiction Film Release,' 'Best Film Music,' and Sony's Blu-ray Toho Godzilla Collection for 'Best DVD/BD Collection Release' as part of the 41st annual Saturn Awards.Kelley, Seth (March 3, 2015). ‘Captain America: The Winter Soldier’ and ‘Interstellar’ Lead Saturn Awards Noms Variety. Retrieved June 14, 2017 Home media releases Graphic novel A graphic novel titled, Godzilla: Awakening, acts as the prequel to the film told from Serizawa's father, depicting the creation of Monarch, its discovery of Godzilla, and their attempt to kill him at Bikini Atoll. It was written by Max Borenstein, the film's screenwriter, and Greg Borenstein, and illustrated by Eric Battle, Yvel Guichet, Alan Quah, and Lee Loughridge. Sequels Gareth Edwards stated that he wanted Godzilla to work as a standalone film with a definitive ending, and opposed suggestions that the ending should leave the film open for a sequel.Busch, Anita (May 18, 2014). ‘Godzilla’ Sequel In The Works At Warner Bros. & Legendary Deadline. Retrieved June 5, 2017 While Edwards wasn't against the possibility of future sequels, his main concern was delivering a satisfying experience with the current film; "I want a story that begins and ends, and you leave on a high. That's all we cared about when we were making this; just this film. If this film is good, the others can come, but let’s just pay attention to this and not get sidetracked by other things."Nemiroff, Perri (March 12, 2014). Gareth Edwards Talks GODZILLA, Godzilla’s Origins, Making Him a Character with Layers, Hints at Additional Monsters, And More. Collider. Retrieved June 5, 2017 On May 18, 2014, after its successful opening weekend, a sequel was officially given the green light from Warner Bros. and Legendary Pictures. Edwards was confirmed to be directing the sequel, but it is unknown if any of the previous cast will be returning. In a previous interview with Gareth Edwards, he said that if the film were to have a sequel that he would like to do a Destroy All Monsters-like film.Julian, Mark (July 25, 2013). GODZILLA Director Game For 'DESTROY ALL MONSTERS' Type Sequel Comic Book Movie. Retrieved June 5, 2017 On July 26, 2014, the official Legendary Twitter announced that Rodan, Mothra and King Ghidorah will be appearing in the sequel and showed teaser footage of it.@Legendary (July 26, 2014). It's the news you've been waiting for. Monarch confirms Godzilla is not alone. Rodan! Mothra! King Ghidorah! #LegendarySDCC #SDCC. Twitter. Retrieved June 5, 2017@Legendary (July 26, 2014). Joining #Godzilla in future franchise installments will be several other classic monsters from Toho Co. #LegendarySDCC #SDCC. Twitter. Retrieved June 5, 2017 A piece of "Classified Monarch Footage," a teaser for Godzilla 2, was shown in Comic-Con 2014. According to eye-witnesses, it looked like it was put together in the 1960s, with audio of John F. Kennedy talking about threats and dangers. Text comes on the screen saying that there was one more secret: "There were others." A pterodactyl-like shadow and "CODENAME: RODAN." An extreme close-up of a giant moth creature and "CODENAME: MOTHRA." Then a silhouette and quick cuts around a dragon-like shape figure and "CODENAME: GHIDORAH." Finally, "THREAT ASSESSMENT: CONFLICT INEVITABLE," followed by "LET THEM FIGHT."(October 14, 2015). LEGENDARY AND WARNER BROS. PICTURES ANNOUNCE CINEMATIC FRANCHISE UNITING GODZILLA, KING KONG AND OTHER ICONIC GIANT MONSTERS Legendary. Retrieved June 5, 2017 Gareth Edwards has since dropped out of Godzilla 2 to work on other projects, and Legendary is currently in search of a new director.Fleming Jr, Mike (May 13, 2016). Director Gareth Edwards Exits ‘Godzilla 2’ Deadline. Retrieved June 5, 2017 Trivia *This film would have been actor Akira Takarada's first appearance in a non-Japanese Godzilla film, as he filmed a cameo as a customs officer that would greet Ford Brody in Tokyo. However, his scene was cut from the final film, though Takarada was present at the film's Japanese premiere. *Most of the producers for this film were also involved with Pacific Rim. *When Ford and Joe are searching through the ruins of the quarantine zone, the word "Mothra" can be seen printed below a glass case. *At 355 ft. tall, or 108 meters, the Godzilla in this film was originally the largest seen in the film series.(May 16, 2014).Godzilla Facts Tumblr. Retrieved June 14, 2017 **On March 31, 2015, it was confirmed that the Godzilla in Toho's Shin Godzilla would exceed the size of Legendary's Godzilla, coming in at 118.5 meters.(April 1, 2015). 2016年新作『ゴジラ』　脚本・総監督：庵野秀明氏＆監督：樋口真嗣氏からメッセージ Oricon. Retrieved May 9, 2017 **However, the Shin Godzilla incarnation was then knocked down a notch by Godzilla Earth, introduced in the Godzilla anime trilogy, who was confirmed to be the tallest ever seen in the films at roughly 318 meters in height. (June 13, 2017).アニメ映画「GODZILLA」新ビジュアルで歴代最大サイズのゴジラが初披露！ Eiga. Retrieved June 17, 2017 *This film appears to borrow some plot elements from the script of the [[Godzilla (1994 film)|unmade 1994 TriStar Godzilla film]]: **In both, Godzilla is believed to be destined to save the Earth from monsters that are more of a threat to it than him (the Gryphon and the MUTOs, respectively). **Both have Godzilla beheading the enemy monster. **The military believes Godzilla to be the bigger threat in both until Godzilla defeats the main threat. **The biggest difference is that while Godzilla does not deliberately cause destruction in any location and avoids conflict with the military, the Godzilla from the canceled TriStar script does seem to attack human settlements, specifically the Japanese Kurila islands deliberately, and decimates the military's forces willingly when attacked. *This is the first film since Terror of Mechagodzilla where Godzilla does not intentionally cause destruction. A possible reason for this is that the director of the film, Gareth Edwards, was more familiar with the more lighthearted and heroic incarnations of the character, specifically the one from the animated series, when he was a boy growing up in Warwickshire in the center of England.McIntyre, Gina (May 9, 2014). ‘Godzilla’: Gareth Edwards aims for awe, tears with monster reboot LA Times. Retrieved June 14, 2017 *One of the lines quickly "classified" in the opening credits reads: "Are these animals real? Can we prove they exist? Or are they merely men in rubber suits with costumes designed by tricksters?", referencing Godzilla's real-life origins. *In one of the original drafts of the 2014 film, it was mentioned Godzilla was going to be 600 feet tall.(June 20, 2012). [[Godzilla (June 2012 screenplay)|June 20, 2012 screenplay revision of Godzilla script by David Callaham, David S. Goyer, and Max Borenstein]] Gojipedia. Retrieved June 14, 2017 External links *Godzilla Movie Official Website *Godzilla Movie Official Japanese Website *Godzilla Movie Official International Website *Godzilla Encounter - First Official site *MUTOResearch.net - Viral Marketing Campaign site *Godzilla.jp (Official Japanese Godzilla site) - Godzilla.jp *GodzillaAlert.com *Godzilla at the official Legendary Shop (Shop.Legendary.com) *Godzilla at the official Warner Brothers Shop (WBshop.com) *Legendary Official Facebook Page *Godzilla 2014 Official Facebook Page *Wikipedia page *IMDb page References Poll Did you like Legendary Pictures' Godzilla? Yes! No. Kind of. de:Godzilla (2014) es:Godzilla (2014) Category:2010s films Category:American films Category:MonsterVerse - Films Category:Godzilla (2014 film)